Homu watashi aishite
by letgo
Summary: FinishedEnd of the Nagataka trio. Kagome's disappeared. Miroku's family is going through a tough time. Sango gets a huge surpriseor three. Oh, and someone dies. Not to mention we still don't know why Inu was kicked out of his house!
1. Chapter 1

****

Homu watashi aishite

(I love home, Home I love)

Sango looked out the car window and noted that her breath steamed the windows. Her brothers' were off in their own worlds, and her father was driving. So much had happened since that night and it seemed like a dream.

"We're stopping in ten minutes, who's driving?" Her father asked, interrupting her thoughts. Sango looked at her twin and he at her.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" He suggested. She nodded and they played. The first two times was a draw, but the third ended up with Sango winning. Naraku glared at her, but he took over the driving after the rest.

__

"It's decided, two months from now, Sango and Kage will marry," Grandmother Shoga announced. She looked over at Kage and he her and both had a look that yelled, "No, no. Not to him/her."

"Sango, what are we going to do?" Asked Kage that night. She didn't answer, just looked out the window and sighed, the full moon overcast like a protective mother.

"I don't know," she finally said. "Don't you wish that we could just run away from our problems sometimes?" She asked, jokingly, adding a laugh to the end. She looked at Kage who had a grin on his face.

"That's it!" He whispered loudly.

Sango went to bed, not really getting what Kage was going on about. Still, when Ruri woke her up in the morning and told her that Kage had disappeared, Sango was not surprised.

That was 8 days ago.

Kagome shivered and pulled her coat closer around her, wishing that she had brought a better one. She was walking along the train tracks, freezing her ass off. She had left the place she was staying at little over an hour ago. Finally, she saw what she was looking for, the train station.

"One ticket," she ordered, handing over the right amount. The attendant looked at her funny, but handed the teen her ticket. Kagome sighed and looked for a magazine rack. She found one, but it had no magazines she liked or wanted, so she boarded her train, which left in a few minutes anyways. Looking out the window, she watched the few people that boarded the train, err, board the train. She sighed and within a few minutes, the train was rushing back home.

__

"Yes, I need to change the return date. When's the next flight out to Denver?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning, 5:30 A.M. You're in luck, this is the only seat left on the plane," the woman on the other end told her.

"Good, reserve it for Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied. Once that was done, she sighed and went upstairs to pack her things. She wasn't leaving a thing behind.

Sango woke from her dream and looked out the window. Kohaku was busy playing his new Gameboy, Naraku was snoozing, and her father was driving again. Looking out the window, she thought of the last night.

__

"Here, open this," Kage said, shoving a present in her lap. She looked at the rectangular shape of it and looked at him strangely. She opened it and found a notebook inside.

"What's this for?" She asked. He grinned and told her that she would find a purpose for it soon enough. Before she could get a better answer out of him, the cousins had noticed her and wanted her to open their presents as well. People always were impatient and they wanted to see what the others had gotten.

"One coffee please," Kagome ordered from the Starbucks. The guy behind the counter asked her what kind and she replied with her favorite kind. Sitting down at a table, she inhaled the scent and took a sip. It warmed her up instantly.

"Mind if I sit here?" A guy asked her. She looked up to see a guy of Asian descent, as was she, with black hair, much like her own, and stormy gray eyes.

"Sure," she replied. He sat down and took out a box of donuts. He opened it and looked out the window behind her. H plopped one into his mouth and asked if she wanted one. She took one and ate it. Just then, another guy, this one not of any one well known descent with bleached hair and brown eyes sat next to the first guy.

"What's your name?" Asked the first guy.

"Kagome," she replied. "And yours?"

"Kage, and this is Riley," replied the first guy.

"Where are you headed?" Asked Riley.

"Home," she replied. "What about you?"

"Wherever the road takes us," Kage told her.

"Flight 89 is now boarding." But Kagome didn't hear that announcement.

"Can I come with you?" She asked. The two guys looked at her, than each other.

"What do you think?" Asked Riley in a hushed whisper.

"Why not?" Kage replied.

"Yes," they told her.

"Flight 89 is now leaving."

"I have a question, are you two together or no?" She asked.

"We are," Kage told her.

"Okay, that will make things easier," she said, a smile playing on her face.

"Then let's go," Riley announced. They laughed and headed for the trains.

__

'What did Kage mean, I'd find a use for this notebook?' Sango thought to herself, looking at the notebook in question. Just then, her father pulled up in front of their house and Kohaku rushed out of the car.

"Kohaku, get your butt back here and carry in your junk!" Her twin yelled. The youngest didn't reply, didn't come out, didn't do a thing other than ignore his brother. Naraku grumbled, but ended up carrying Kohaku's stuff. Sango went up to her room and pressed the button that told her all the messages she had.

__

"Sango, don't worry about me when I don't come home. Talk to you later, my train's here," Kagome's voice filtered in. Sango could hear voices in the background. And one of those voices sounded like Kage.

Which meant that Sango must be going paranoid.

She sighed and opened up the notebook. Getting out a pen, she began to write.

Take the Blame

__

Why must I be so alone?

What separates me from the rest?

How am I different?

Where's the tattoo that says alien?

What makes time happen?

What happens to those who get,

down on their face,

ready to scream in disgrace?

Show me what's changed!

Think that I'm just a passing fad,

some one to toy with?

Pain hurts, just wait,

you'll get your turn.

So don't you harm me.

What makes time happen?

What happens to those who get,

down on their face,

ready to scream in disgrace?

Show me what's changed!

Why did I think that,

someone would understand?

Isn't ignorance humanity's soul?

Torture the pastime?

What makes time happen?

What happens to those who get,

down on their face,

ready to scream in disgrace?

Show me what's changed!

Fly away,

escape the problems of today,

Where only I can see the truth and what it means.

I need to get away.

What makes time happen?

What happens to those who get,

down on their face,

ready to scream in disgrace?

Show me what's changed!

Why is it that,

it always comes down to this,

that the time is never right,

that I always make the mistake,

that I'm the one left to take the blame,

only to get burned by the flame,

I always screw up the game,

to cry out in shame,

miss out on the opportunities again.

What makes time happen?

What happens to those who get,

down on their face,

ready to scream in disgrace?

Show me what's changed!

Whisper, soft and slow,

whisper the truth in my ear.

She added it to the pile of songs she had already written. They were starting to become to many for her to count and she wondered why she wrote them still. She had first written a song the day of her mother's death and it helped eased some of the pain.

Sango longed for the day when she could stand on the stage, singing the songs she had written and connecting with the people. Didn't she deserve to dream?

A/N: And that's the first chapter. I wrote the song lyrics myself, they are my own and if you steal them, I can sue. I have found myslef writing a lot of poems and songs lately. I don't know why. I have a few posted on my fictionpress account, and this is one of them. I do not own anything but the song lyrics.

Oh, if you have a good drama fic on , or any other in fact, send an excerpt to one of the judges. But, it has to be on to be entered on the contest. And, the prizes are pretty cool.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Homu watashi ashite.

(Home I love, I love home)

Kagome stretched and yawned. Looking over, she smiled when she saw the two guys asleep, smiles on their faces as they embraced each other in their sleep. She got up and looked out the window. They were on a train that was headed to San Francisco. The three of them were going on a tour of the country. Getting out her phone card she had bought right before she left, she called home.

"I'm sorry, but we are away on vacation now. We will not be getting back until January 12, so unless your message is not urgent, please, do not leave a message." Kagome's mother played. The beep played.

"Hello, mom, Grandpa, and Sota. I'm taking a trip around the country, trying to find myself. I'll call you everyday, but I will probably be back the first of February. Bye, Kagome." She left the message and headed back to the guys.

Snago sighed, and looked out her window. The snow covered the ground and looked perfect at the moment. She saw new message flashing on her machine and pressed the button to play.

"Hey cuz, I bet you're back now which is why I'm calling. I took your advice, as you can tell. Well, I don't know when I'll go home." He paused for a moment. A girl's voice asked him something, and Sango thought it sounded like Kagome's. "Well, I have to go, my train's boarding, plus, there's donuts!" And with that, Kage's voice clicked off. The machine played the time, which was right after she went to bed.

Inu Yasha looked at the door that used to be his home. He sighed and knocked on it. It opened and a young woman, no older than thirty appeared, a young girl in her arms. A baby, the girl was, and an older girl stood behind the woman.

"Hello, this is the Akemi residence, what do you want?" Asked Dani Akemi, Inu Yasha's stepmother.

"I want many things ma'am," Inu Yasha replied.

"Listen, I have a husband and I don't need trouble from some hooligan," she threatened.

"Oh, don't worry, I just want to speak to Mr. Akemi," Inu Yasha chuckled. She looked at him warily and asked why. Inu Yasha said it was about Mr. Akemi's son.

"What about my stepson?" She questioned.

"Let him in dear, otherwise, you're going to make yourself and the girls sick," a very familiar voice, yet so different from the last few years, said. She stepped to the side and allowed him to walk into the house. Inu Yasha looked around and was in awe. The house he had grown up in was clean and looked so different from the way he remembered it. He half expected to see his mother walk down the stairs.

"So, what do you want?" Asked Katsutoshi when the two were seated in the kitchen.

"Please, do not get offended by what I am about to say, but it's something you need to know," Inu Yasha started off to say. "Do you remember your second wife, the one that died due to pneumonia?"

"Yes, but everything after that is hazy," Katsutoshi replied.

"Do you remember your son, not your first, but your second?" Asked Inu Yasha.

"I only have one son and that is Sesshoumaru," replied Katsutoshi.

"You have two sons!" Yelled Inu Yasha. "I would know, I'm the other one! You can ask my half brother, you're son Sesshoumaru, even! Ask the neighbors if they remember both of your sons!"

"Young man, I will not tolerate your yelling in my house," his father replied.

"One question, have you ever gone down to the basement?" Inu Yasha got up and left. "Oh, and if you want to reach me, just call your employer at his house." He was gone.

Miroku yawned and looked out his bedroom window. Inu Yasha was out at his brother's for the week, Sango was looked in her room, paranoid about something and Kagome had seemingly disappeared. But, Miroku knew better. Kagome had told him what happened, who she was with and where she was going. She called him, or emailed, him whenever she arrived somewhere new, telling him her location. She could always confide in him best.

Most people did end up telling Miroku things they wanted lifted from their chests. He was the "Secret Keeper" so to say. But then, where did he turn to his secrets or when a secret to large for him to handle appeared. He keep them looked up safe within the confines of his soul and they weighed heavy on him sometimes.

The phone rang and he jumped. Picking it up, he said, "Hello, Botan residence."

"Miroku, is that you?" Asked an all to familiar voice.

"Why are you calling me?" He questioned. A voice yelled in the background.

"Are you busy?" Asked the voice.

"Not particularly, why?" Questioned the teen.

"Can you come over? I have a secret."

"Sure." The phones clicked at the same time.

Sango looked at the songs and felt a tear slid down her cheeks. She roughly wiped them away and hugged her notebook tight to her chest. A sob wracked her body as she gazed upon the ruined paper, the memories destroyed.

"What is this trash?" Her father asked, waving the papers that held her dreams in front of her face. "I did not raise you to be some kind of hussy who wants to shake her goddamn ass in men's faces! I raised you to be a respectful girl who followed whatever her man told her to do."

"I would never do either of those things! I'm not your slave, so don't force your stupid, backwater ideas on me!" She shouted back. He slapped her face and ripped her dreams in half.

"You little bitch!" He spat out.

"Now I know why mom left you. I wish you were the one dead that she was alive!" Sango yelled.

"Your mother, the cheating whore, the one that allowed your brother to be raped, the one that almost let you be raped, just so she could have money for herself, so she could get high?" He looked at her in pure disgust. "That mother?"

"Mom would never do anything like that, you're lying!" Sango yelled. She punched him and fled, running out the door and into her twin. She knocked him down but kept running.

"Sango, what the!" Naraku's voice yelled but she didn't stop.

"Thanks Mrs. Botan," Sango said, taking the hot chocolate. The older woman sat next to her and hugged the girl that was like a daughter to her close.

Kagome sank into the seat, and leaned against the window. With a sigh, she soon headed off into slumber land.

A/N: Hello, and here I am with another chapter of the ongoing series that started at in the summer of '04. Something I noticed as I referenced some info from Nagataka, is that Nagataka introduced us to this little world I have created and the people that inhabit it. It also tells you about some of the things that have already happened. Kimi watashi ga natsukashi played along with Nagataka's storyline and showed us what happened next. It really had no aim to it, like Nagataka and this one, Homu watashi aishite, did and will have. And now, Homu watashi ashite is here to continue the storyline, but also, it will answer the questions left unanswered in it's predecessors, and to fill in the gaps that where not filled in. The questions left unasked include who is Koryu's father, why did Inu Yasha's father kick him out of the house, why does he not remember his younger son, and more.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Homu watashi aishite.

"Thanks for coming Miroku," Kouga told his once friend.

"No problem," was the other's reply. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Kikyo's doing some heavy shit and I'm worried about my son."

"So, why not report it?"

"I don't want Koryu to die."

"Protective, huh?"

"You think?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes," and Miroku was gone.

"Goddammit! Why won't he listen to me!" Inu Yasha slammed his fist on Sesshoumaru's coffee table and in doing so, knocked his glass onto the floor.

"You are cleaning that up," his brother told him. Rin, Sesshoumaru's soon to be wife, giggled and went off into another room. The two brothers sighed at the same time and Inu Yasha got up to get a towel to clean up the mess he had made.

__

"Mommy, where are we going?" Asked a small voice.

"Mommy needs some medicine," replied the woman. She stopped the car and got out. A strange man walked over to them and handed the woman something while the child in the car watched, unaware of what was going on.

Sango sobbed in her friend's bed. Mrs. Botan had suggested she try to sleep and had lent her Miroku's bed since the teen was out. Soon, though, the sobbing wore her out and she fell asleep.

Miroku sighed and walked into Tony's. He ordered a slice of pizza and looked over to see Yuka at another table, something wrong with her. Giving a dejected sigh, he got up, taking his food with him, and slid into her booth.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She jumped and looked around in a very paranoid way. "Chill, I'm not going to hurt you," he told her. She visibly sighed. "So, why are you here? I heard you were having relationship problems," he told her.

"It's public. I'm safe in public," Yuka replied. Miroku looked at her and she explained. He nodded, following what she was saying.

"Good-bye Yuka," he said when he left.

"Hello father," Sesshoumaru's cool and collected voice came through the line.

"Can you come over?" Mr. Akemi asked.

"Sure," was the reply before the phone clicked off. A little while later, a knock on the door ushered Sesshoumaru's arrival.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Dani Akemi greeted him.

"Hello Dani," he greeted his stepmother. She stepped aside and allowed him to come in, which he did. "Where's my father?" He asked.

"In here," Katsutoshi's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Why did you call me?" Sesshoumaru asked when he sat down.

"There's a young man, the one that was in the hospital a few months ago here yesterday," started the father.

"And?" Questioned the younger man.

"He claims to be my son, your half brother," admitted the elder Akemi. His raised a brow.

"Was his name Inu Yasha?"

"He never mentioned, but it seems familiar," responded Katsutoshi.

"Then, he is," Sesshoumaru said, getting up and leaving.

"Mom, I'm home," Miroku yelled. No one answered his call. "She must be at the store," Miroku shrugged. He grabbed his backpack and went upstairs to his room, planning on doing the homework he had neglected all break. He was about to throw his bag onto his bed when he noticed someone sleeping on it. It was Sango.

'She's so beautiful. It's like, she's made of porcelain, a doll. But she's too beautiful to be a doll."

Miroku reached out with and touched her face gently. Then, before he had time to think, he kissed Sango softly on the lips. She stirred and he froze, but soon, the teen girl resumed her sleep.

Picking up his backpack, Miroku spared a glance backward at the sleeping girl.

"I love you," a voice said, so softly that it might have just been the little breeze that always hung around inside the house.

Inu Yasha grumbled, but picked up the phone. "Hello," he answered gruffly. He was back with Miroku's family, his stay at his brother's over. Sango looked at him and he wondered what that look in her eyes was.

"Inu Yasha?" A male voice questioned.

"This is he," replied the youngest Akemi.

"It's Katsutoshi Akemi," replied the voice.

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha practically snarled.

"You say you're my son. Sesshoumaru says so as well. I want a paternity test," the voice of Inu Yasha's father stated. Sango looked up from her magazine when Inu Yasha dropped the phone in surprise. He quickly picked it up and apologized.

"When?" Asked Inu Yasha.

"Are you free next Saturday?" Asked the man.

"Yeah," the teen replied.

"3 o'clock," Katsutoshi replied, hanging up.

"So, why did you drop the phone?" Asked Miroku. Inu Yasha didn't reply.

"Sango!" Naraku's voice yelled out Monday morning. The twin turned around to her brother practically in her face, panting heavily.

"Yeah," was her calm response.

"Dad was going to throw away all of your stuff, but I saved it. It's in my car. Where are you staying, I'll drop it this evening," Naraku told her quickly as they hurried to first hour, a class they shared.

"Miroku's and you can give it to me this afternoon, after school in the parking lot," Sango replied as they climbed the stairs, a minute until class started. The two set off in a run as they reached ground level.

"Made it," Sango sighed, panting just a little as she walked into the classroom, bell ringing. Walking with a grace few have, she sat down at her table. Yuka, Naraku, and Hojo were her group she had to work with. Taking out a sheet of paper, she wrote:

Cursed

A twinkle in my eye,

Headliner written across the sky,

Here's me, here's my dream.

So many things have happened,

So many things still uncertain.

What's going on,

Why is this carousal spinning so fast?

Where are they?

When will they return,

Who are they,

Do they remember me?

A twinkle in my eye,

Headliner written across the sky,

Here's me, here's my dream.

Don't you dare tell me how I need to live,

I don't dictate your actions,

So don't do that to me.

I'm not a little robot who follows orders,

Not your slave, no matter what you say.

My dreams are mine,

They're not for you,

So don't steal them.

I won't listen as you insult me.

A twinkle in my eye,

Headliner written across the sky,

Here's me, here's my dream.

A twinkle in my eye,

Headliner written across the sky,

Here's me, here's my dream.

This is me,

I can see,

That you're the poison in my system.

I'm slowly dying because of you.

"What's that?" Yuka asked. Sango blushed, calling it nothing. Yuka shrugged, and went back to work.

A/N: Hey, how are all of you? I'm fine. Oh, and if you have a account, stories included on it, join the contest and get a cool prize. There aren't many entries so you could have a chance to win one of the 20 prizes. Spoken from the Drama judge herself. And, the team #1 in the NSC goes up against Marion High with a perfect record, 9-0. And, who might that team be? Why the New Prairie Cougars, of course! And it just so happens that I am a Marching Cougar, though marching is over, but I'm still a Cougar.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Homu watashi aishite

"Hello sir," Inu Yasha greeted his father. The man nodded in response. "So, how are you?"

"Please, just cut the small talk," requested the man next to the teen. The teen obliged and they sat in silence.

"Akemi and Akemi," a nurse at the front desk called. They stood up and walked through the doors.

"The results will be mailed to the two of you in three days," they were told when it was over. Inu Yasha nodded and his father did the same.

"Sango, have you ever, well, have you ever thought about your future?" A voice clicked on her machine. "It's something I think about all the time. I'm scared. How did you become so strong?"

Naraku stopped and heard his twin's machine play. It was Kage. The guy who was supossed to marry his twin left her. Inu Yasha, a guy he wasn't to fond of, had broken her heart countless time and was seemingly ignorant of her crush on him. And Miroku, the guy was always acting like his sister was just a plaything. It really made him made that all the guys treated his sister like she was nothing. They didn't realize how special she was. They didn't realize that she was the light, the rain, the life, the death, she was everything and more.

And he felt like he was the only one worthy of her.

Sango sighed from her seat on the couch in the Botan's house. It was really nice of them to offer her a place to stay, but she felt like she was intruding. There were already enough people in the house before she came, and now it seemed to her like she and Inu Yasha had to be pushing the limits of Mr. and Mrs. Botan's patience.

"How much more has to happen before things get settled?" She asked aloud. A small tear slipped down her face as she thought of everything that had happened in the last year. "My life should be a soap opera," she gave a little laugh. "All that's missing is the death of a main character in the season finale."

"You really shouldn't think that way," a male voice told her. Her back was to him, but she knew that voice.

"Who let you in here?" She asked.

"No one, the door was open and I came in," her once friend responded.

"Kouga, what happened?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know. Things change, people grow, they make stupid decisions, but without those stupid choices, we'd be nothing. We're supposed to grow, but the stuff that happens in between the beginning and the end, it doesn't help. But, it does let us grow and adapt so that when the story is over, we'll have survived to see the finale," he sighed, sitting down next to her. She gave him a sad smile.

"Are you thinking about your choice with Kikyo?" She asked. Kouga didn't answer, he just sighed once more, placing his right hand on his forehead, shielding most of his face from her.

"It's hard to believe everything that's happened recently," he finally replied, not giving her a real answer. But, in her world, the real one where things didn't appear to be what they seemed, it worked.

Inu Yasha was the only one home, and he was glad. He wanted to be alone when the paternity results came in. 'Here I go,' he told himself mentally. 'Why am I so nervous? I know that he's my father, but, I can't help but to be afraid. I mean, what if he's not my father and everything I grew up knowing to be fact turns into one big lie?'

Finally, after a few minutes of inner turmoil, Inu Yasha opened and read the letter. He sighed, he was his father's son. Now, what would happen, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen.

She sighed, looking out the window of the train. She was bored of the life she now lead and wanted to return home. An image of Inu Yasha flashed in her head. She shook her head and accidently hit the window with it.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her head. The two guys gave Kagome each a smile. "It's time go home," she announced. They looked at her shocked and she smiled.

Three weeks later...

Sango dropped her backpack on the floor and wandered around, wandering where they were. There was something she needed from her room. She didn't like the feeling of being an intruder in her own house. It felt weird.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping for a response. There wasn't one. Walking up to the room that was once hers, she looked to see her phone, what she had come for, blinking because it had new messages.

Sango, have you ever, well, have you ever thought about your future? It's something I think about all the time. I'm scared. How did you become so strong?" It was Kage and he sounded scared. Luckily, it was the only message. Unhooking her phone, Sango spared a glance back and a silent tear dropped onto the ground. The ground greedily sucked it up.

Walking with her face down, she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," Kage's voice told her. She looked up, eyes wide.

"What are you doing back here?" She questioned.

" I had to bring a friend home," he answered. "So, how are things with your family?" He asked. Her face became downcast. "Cheer up, my little Sango," he told her, lifting her face up and kissing her on the lips. Her eyes went wide with shock and the next thing she knew, he was gone. She brushed her lips with her fingers in awe of what had just happened. 'Wait a minute, didn't he tell me he was gay?' She asked herself, leaving her more confused then before.

"So, how's life treating you little brother?" Sesshoumaru's voice asked.

"It's weird. I feel like I'm in a stranger's house. I keep seeing three images of this house at once," Inu Yasha replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and it's really weird," Inu Yasha restated what he had already said. The two brothers talked for a little bit, but soon, they hung up and Inu Yasha walked downstairs.

"So, how do you like your room?" The woman, Dani, asked him.

"It's nice," he responded, eyes down. SHe smiled and lifted his face up so that she looked him in the eyes.

"Your eyes, they look the same as Katsutoshi's," she gasped, never noticing that until now.

"Yeah, so?" Was how he reacted. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and shut her open mouth.

A/N: Yeah, people are coming back. I plan on having this story end really soon. Hard to believe that I already have the last scene in mind. Things will be resolved quickly and if you hadn't guessed, quite a bit of time has passed in this chapter. I would say about a month. In Nagataka, Chapter 4 was when Inu Yasha found out that Kikyo was having a kid. In Kimi watashi ga natsukashi, Chapter four was when Inu Yasha and Yuka had a little heart to heart, kind of like Sango and Kouga did in this chapter.

Join in on the contest today!

I own nothing appearing in this chapter other than characters appearing from my own imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Homu watashi aishite

(I love you, my home)

Kagome sighed, sinking into her bed. It felt good to be home. But, she couldn't help but to think of that night in St. Louis, just four days ago.

__

"Kage, what's going on?" Riley asked. He had a frightened look on his face.

"Shush," replied the other guy. He held a small vial in his hand. Forcing the other's mouth open, Kage forced the liquid down his once lover's throat. Almost instantly, the teen body started to convulse, the poison doing its deadly job in the span of two breaths. She gasped in surprise, causing the murderer to look up at her and stare at her, eyes hauntingly beautiful, but oh so deadly. He smiled and her blood froze.

"Run," he whispered, but it was so quiet that the whisper seemed as loud as a shout in an echoing canyon. She fled.

"Hello, Miroku here," Miroku answered his phone. Someone spoke to him and the phone clattered to the floor. Sango looked up, and felt a sense of deja vu hit her.

"Mom! Get in here!" Miroku shouted at the top of his lungs. Mrs. Botan appeared within moments.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, going towards her son.

"It's Mayura," he answered.

"Who's Mayura?" Sango asked as Mrs. Botan gasped. Reaching past her son, she picked up the phone.

"Mayura?" She asked tensely. Miroku staggered over to the couch where Sango was located.

"Why are you calling me?" Mrs. Botan's voice went sharp causing Sango to look up. She had never heard the woman's voice so cold. It was like a knife cutting through warm butter.

"Miroku who's Mayura?" Sango asked. Her friend didn't answer her and it unnerved her greatly. She could always get Miroku to tell her something. But, he wouldn't crack. "Fine, keep this big secret from me," she said, storming off to her room.

Miroku sat dazed on the couch as his mother argued with his sister who had done something that had made their parents disown her.

"No, you cannot come here," his mother yelled as he walked upstairs. Going into his room, he looked up and noticed he was in the wrong room.

"Err, hello Sango," he said, inching towards the door, not wanting to be harmed. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't. He left the room and wondered what was up with her.

Laying down on his bed, he sighed, hoping that when he woke, everything would be better.

When Miroku woke up, it was his phone that did it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello little brother," his sister's voice filtered in.

"Mayura? How did you get this number?" He asked.

"The phone book," she gave as her answer. "Listen, you can't tell mom, but I want to see you, and I want to see you soon," she sighed, telling her brother the above information.

"Why?" He asked, suspicious.

"I have to have a reason to see my little brother who I haven't seen in fifteen years?" She asked, incredously.

"Good point," he replied, giving a weak chuckle.

"Miroku, please, I need to talk to you, I need to see you," she pleaded.

"Where are you at?" He asked curious.

"At my hotel in town," she replied.

"Okay, how about 4:00 tomorrow at the coffee shop across from the library," he suggested.

"Sure," his sister replied. He hung up and sighed, laying back out and stretching.

"So, who's Mayura?" Sango's voice asked, making him jump.

"It's complicated," was the only thing he would tell her.

Katsutoshi sighed and looked up at the mantle, which held a recent picture of himself, his wife, two daughters, his son Sesshoumaru and his wife, and his younger teen son, Inu Yasha. "Why can't I remember?" He asked aloud. He slammed his fist on the desk and bit back the pain. "Why?" He asked again.

"What's wrong?" Dani's voice asked him. He looked at the doorway and she stood there, two mugs in her hands. She was the perfect wife in almost every aspect, but he didn't seem to find anymore happiness in their marriage like he used to. That was just another of the many things that had changed in the last few months.

His little daughter, Maria, wandered into the room and snuggled with her mother on the couch. Suddenly, he wasn't seeing them anymore. He was seeing _her._ She haunted him now, and it freaked him out. He could feel her breath on his neck, her voice in his ears, her touch on his cheek, he could almost see her, his one true love. Iyumi. He saw a scene that was so heartbreakingly real, that he was almost torn in two.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked. His stepmother was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. His father, was sitting on the couch, in shock.

"Your little brother's kidney's are failing," Katsukashi responded.

"What?" Squeaked the kid. After all the testing was done, there was a person who matched enough that they could operate and save the baby boy.

"Who is it?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yume," sobbed Iyumi Akemi. This wasn't really surprising since the two babies were twins.

"So?" Asked the kid, not understanding what was going on and why his stepmother was sobbing so hard.

"There's a fifty percent chance that she could die," the mother admitted. And, when the surgery was taking place, the small child did die.

Katsutoshi was pulled back into his body, breathing slightly hard. His brow glistened with sweat. Something supernatural had just happened, that he was sure of.

Inu Yasha looked at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. Suddenly, an image flashed in his head.

__

"Mommy, who is that?" A very young Inu Yasha asked, pointing at the gravestone his mother was in front of.

"An angel, your guardian angel in fact," was what Iyumi was able to get out before breaking down in sobs.

"Yu-me-mar-u," the child sounded out. "Was Yu-me-mar-u a friend of yours? Like Ka is to me?"

Oh, baby, you have no idea how close she would have been to you if she were alive," his mother replied, confusing her son.

A sigh was heard by everyone in the house, a dead woman's laugh, and two men perked their ears up, hoping to hear her voice, just one more time, though it was impossible to do so in anything other than the memories they held of the woman named Iyumi.

A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day. That's something I haven't been able to do since Nagataka. This chapter seems so long, yet so short. A lot of stuff, a lot of emotions are covered in here. Is it just me, or have I become a better Drama writer? I guess reading judging the Drama category has really helped. I'm talking about the Big Ass FanFicton/Fiction Contest over on Mediaminer. If you have something that fits into one of the categories, enter it to the proper judge. We're getting bored. But, it has to fit under the guidelines, so read them first.

Oh, and I am not jugding the Drama category next year(if there is one). If there is, I want to Romance. I want to enter next year and in Drama.

10-0 A perfect score. We are still #1 in the NSC and go up against our toughest foe on Friday. Sectionals are on Friday and hopefully we'll get a giant trophy to put in our windows.

I own nothing because I am nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Homu watashi aishite.

__

(Home I love you; I love you my home)

A woman in her thirties sat in front of the coffee shop waiting for someone. She looked the street up and down and did not see anyone. "I guess he's not coming," she sighed, tears springing in her eyes.

"Who's not coming?" A young male voice asked. Mayura recognized it and turned around.

"Miroku!" She squealed, hugging him. He hugged her back. "Let me look at you," she ordered after a few moments. He obliged and stood back a few feet. "Wow, you're so handsome," she complimented. And she added a whisper, "Just like him."

"Did you say something?" Miroku asked, looking straight at her. "No, nothing at all," she gave a laugh. He gave her an odd look but didn't say anything.

"So, what do you want to drink?" He asked when they were inside.

"I'll have a hot cocoa," she replied, sitting down and taking her scarf off. Miroku came back in a few moments, two steaming mugs in his hands. "Thanks," she told him, blowing the steam off the top.

"So, why are you back?" Miroku asked after a few minutes. Mayura sighed, not wanting to tell the teen in front of her the truth.

"You have grown so much from that two-year-old I knew," she answered.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Miroku replied back.

"Mom doesn't want you to know," she sighed. "But, you're almost an adult and it's important that you do know."

"Know what?" Miroku asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"But, maybe its better you don't know. I mean, it would change everything you've ever known. If you don't know, maybe it would be better," the woman continued.

"What is it?" He practically yelled. Mayura sighed and got up. "I'll pay for the bill so get whatever you want," she told him, handing him forty dollars. She walked away, Miroku yelling in the background as tears rolled down her face.

Sango sighed, looking at the wall in boredom. She glanced up when she saw Miroku walk in and slam the door.

"What's up?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Miroku, I asked, what's up?" She yelled at him.

"Miroku's home?" Mrs. Botan asked, walking in from another room. "Yeah," Sango answered.

Miroku ignored them. He had a lot on his mind. Inside the money, there had been a piece of paper and he had read it. She was right when she told him the truth would change the way he thought of everything. She was right that it was a vital thing for him to know and he knew that he would have learned of it one day. But, that didn't make it hard to accept and believe. "I'm going out," he yelled, after he had spent some time in his room.

Sango knew what she was doing was wrong, but she was curious. So, she snuck into Miroku's room. She looked at his dresser and saw a piece of paper. Opening it up, she read it and gasped.

__

Miroku,

My baby. We've been lying to you all these years. You are not mom and dad's son. You are mine. You see, when I was barely a teen, I slept with a guy and you were conceived. I had you and when you were two, mom and dad sent me away to live with other relatives. I really wanted to see you grow up. Please, consider my offer. Will you come live with my husband, your half siblings, and me? Please, I want to get to know you better.

Mayura

Kagome sat on her bed, rocking gently. She was afraid. Very afraid. Kage was in town and she had witnessed him kill the one person she thought he loved. But, she had to warn Sango. So, she got up and dressed, waiting for just the right moment, then snuck away to Miroku's.

"Sango, open up!" She yelled. The door opened and a sleepy Miroku appeared. "I need to speak to Sango," she told him, pushing past him. Miroku mumbled something but Kagome didn't pay attention. She rushed up to Sango's room.

"Huh? Kagome?" Sango asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She listened to Kagome's story. But, that doesn't mean that she believed it.

"It was just a dream," Sango yawned. Kagome had no choice but to go home. And that's where she went.

The next day of school, they learned of a dance that would be held that Friday. And, the week passed by extremely quickly as everyone got ready.

"You look great Kagome;" Sango complimented looking at her friend.

"Thanks," Kagome replied. "You look better though," she added. Sango giggled and a sharp knock at the door. "Come in," both girls called together. Miroku walked in and when he saw the girls, he blushed.

"Wow, you look great," he told them. They giggled. And, they did look good. Sango was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans and a dark green tank top. Her normal magenta eye shadow was replaced with some green eye shadow while her lips wore just a light coat of pale lip-gloss. Sango's hair had been half crimped and it hung just right so that it made her hair look perfect.

Kagome on the other hand, was wearing a black skirt and a pale pink tummy shirt. Her eyes wore the magenta eye shadow that Sango normally wore. Her hair, which had been in a tight braid the last few days, was out of the braid giving her hair a wavy look.

"Well, we had best be going," Kagome announced. Sango nodded and Miroku followed them out to Kagome's car.

"Hey Inu Yasha!" Sango yelled out when she saw their friend. He walked over to them and he looked at the girls in shock and awe. They look amazing. "May I have this dance?" Miroku asked Sango when the music started. She giggled and they went out on the dance floor.

"Hey, you want to dance too?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome. "Sure," she agreed and they walked over to the dance floor. They found a spot by Miroku and Sango. And then, the lights went off.

A/N: Hmm, I'll leave it there, at a cliffhanger. Don't worry, there'll be another chapter out sometime soon, but this was the chapter where I had to set everything up. There are only one or two more chapters left and then the epilogue, which I might make a separate chapter or put it on the end of the last chapter. By the way, the next chapter will be a few different parts. And even though I don't give the chapters names anymore, I have given this one a name in my head. It's The Night of Terror. Just to give you a clue. A lot of things will come out in the next chapter that I'm thinking will be at least two parts.

I don't own the Inu Yasha characters in this story, just the few original characters that I have made up.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Homu watashi aishite.

__

(I love home, Home I love.)

The lights blacked out and people screamed. Kagome clutched Inu Yasha's arm while he slid his other around her waist protectively. Sango tensed up beside Miroku, who just gazed around, looking for something. And then, a spotlight appeared on one spot of the stage and a voice came through the speakers.

"Hello boys and girls." And then there was silence. In that silence, two teen girls said the same thing at the same time that made it echo throughout the gym.

"Kage."

A teen guy appeared in the spotlight with a smirk on his face. "Why, hello Sango, Kagome, how are you? You know, after I killed Riley, I've found that I've missed your company. It seems to quiet at night without hearing your tortured screams."

Kagome clutched Inu Yasha's arm even harder, trying to sink into his body and hide. She was terrified at the moment. This man on stage was pure evil and he knew it. He knew it and used it to his pleasure.

"Well, I bet you're wondering why I've got you all locked in here, right?" Kage paused, letting the teens talk amongst themselves. He smirked, and continued, "Well, you see, I enjoy torturing people. Playing with their emotions, killing them, scaring them, even, raping them," he let his words sink in. By this time, Kagome had wormed her way under Inu Yasha's arm and was now standing behind him, clutching his shoulders.

But, a fearless young man stood up and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

A smirk that had been on the tormentor's face for a while grew while he said, "Because, I want to. And, I can."

"Inu Yasha, please, don't let him get me," Kagome whispered. Her companion looked at her oddly.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Just, don't," she pleaded. He looked in her eyes for a moment before turning away and telling her softly, "I'll do my best."

"Thank you," Kagome answered just as soft, her lips next to his ear, making it tickle.

"They're getting a little close, aren't they?" Miroku whispered to a tense Sango, referring to the couple above. She didn't answer.

"Okay then, now that my words have finally sank in a little, let's see who dies first," Kage announced at just that moment. "But first, there's a few who I want to live. Sango, Kagome, Naraku, get your asses up here and you know what, bring a friend if you want." Without questioning it, Kagome held Inu Yasha's hand and Sango dragged Miroku behind her as they walked up to the stage. Naraku came behind them, his best friend with him. And, as it so happened, his best friend was Kouga.

"You are safe for the time being," Kage told them. He turned back to the main crowd of students and held out a gun. With amazing accuracy, he shot down four students, each in the head or chest. The student body looked at the teen with the handgun to the dead students. For a long while.

"Hey, you," Kage pointed out to a student.

"Yes?" Yuka stammered.

"Come up here, I have a job for you," he commanded. She did so and stood in front of him moments later, waiting for whatever he told her. Kage looked at her and calmly reached behind her neck, and cleanly, snapped it in half. The crack echoed through the gym and people looked at him in terror. It wasn't until now that they began to fully comprehend what was happening. And then, it became mass chaos. All the students rushed for the doors and quite a few were trampled.

But, what was going on behind the scenes, with Kage's "safe people?"

Well, as soon as Kagome saw what Kage was doing to Yuka, her once best friend, she hid her face in Inu Yasha's chest. But, that crack kept resounding in her head. The others, well, expect Sango, so the guys, watched in disgust, unable to turn away.

"Don't bother trying to get out," Kage's voice told the students. "There's a bomb equipped to each door and as soon as the door is opened, the bomb goes off." But, it was too late.

Hojo, in a desperate attempt to get out, opened the door, only to be blown to pieces, along with the few people around him. This stopped all activity. Hojo's date, who had stayed back, rushed over to the spot and wailed, getting herself covered in the blood of the dead.

Now, there were only 100 people that came. It was a ticketed event, and there were 100 tickets. This is not counting Kage. There are six "safe people." Ten are dead. So, out of the student body that came, 84 are left alive.

"You know, I have a game in mind that would be absolutely perfect," Kage told them after he had everyone sit down on the floor. "Its called, Russian Roulette, only instead of you losing money, you lose your life."

Several girls fainted and more than a few grumbled. "Okay then, guys on that side, girls on this," Kage pointed. And, to get them to do so, he took his handgun and calmly shot a guy in the back of the head. A girl screamed and tried to run to her boyfriend, but her friends' stopped her.

"I want six guys and six girls to come out here, in the middle," Kage ordered. And, six did, though reluctantly. "Now, you die," he grinned, throwing something in the middle of the guys side. It was a bomb and needless to say, most of the gym was soon covered in the remains of most of the guys.

There are 57 left alive counting the twelve in the middle of the gym, the few alive guys, the "safe" people, and the girls. Time is running short and soon, when Kage is out of people, will he turn and begin in on his selected few?

A/N: Wow, I like this chapter. It's short, but I see another part in the future. Really, I have a lot to cover in a short amount of time. You see, I decided yesterday, on December 3, that on December 23 I would post the epilogue of this story. The finish is very near. 19 days left until then.

The reason is simple; I want to do something special on my **_1-YEAR _**anniversary. And what better way than to finish up the story I have been working on for almost half the year. I looked back and saw that it only took me 14 days to do Nagataka and it had 13 chapters, so that's basically a chapter a day. I wish some of the stories I like were updated that fast. Kimi watashi ga natsukashi took just one day short of two months to write. It has 7 chapters. Weird huh? And this story, it will have taken me 2 months and 20 days to write. And, my estimate is 10 chapters, epilogue included. So, just two more chapters and then the epilogue. Really, that does seem to work out really good for me since that means I get to do two chapters in about two weeks plus the epilogue. And, there is very little left to write. Oh I hate when I write these giant a/n's! Sorry and congrats on making it through my a/n.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters in it, with the exception of Kage are not. I own that evil mass murderer and I will be the one to kill him. Or, actually, that's reserved for someone else. But, she has my permission!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Homu watashi aishite.

__

(Home I love you; I love you my home.)

****

Last time:

There are 57 left alive counting the twelve in the middle of the gym, the few alive guys, the "safe" people, and the girls. Time is running short and soon, when Kage is out of people, will he turn and begin in on his selected few?

****

Kage laughed at his sport and turned to his captives. "Do I know how to have fun or what?" He called out, letting his voice echo through the gym. Suddenly, a look crossed his face and it wasn't a pleasant one. He gave a whistle and several guys walked out of the wings. "Keep them under control. Kill if you want, just leave a few alive," he ordered the guys.

He looked at his "safe" people. "Follow me."

Inu Yasha stood up, dragging Kagome up with him. The others followed behind them, two by two. They followed Kage threw the school's empty hallways, and the quiet scared them in a way. It seemed unnatural and to them, it was. A school wasn't supposed to be empty unless class was in and even then, it didn't feel empty. You were supposed to see people and lights in every room. A school was supposed to feel alive at all times.

He led them to the principal's office that was on the third floor with all other administrative offices.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing at the floor. They complied. "God, I'm so bored," Kage complained after a bit. "Hey, I know, why don't we reveal our deepest darkest secrets to each other," he answered himself about ten minutes later. Taking out a new handgun, he twirled it around his finger before pointing at Kouga.

"Talk to me," Kage grinned. "Tell us your deepest darkest secret. Don't worry, whatever you say will never leave this room."

"I've, I've threatened to kill Kikyo and I even went as far as to start choking her," Kouga admitted after several minutes went by.

"Impressive, to bad you didn't," Kage complimented. He looked around at the group before picking Miroku.

"I'm not my parents' child. I'm their grandchild." The guys of the group and Kagome gave him shocked looks.

"Okay, and you expect me to be impressed? You, next to Kagome, your turn," Kage yawned, meaning Inu Yasha.

"I don't have any secrets," he announced.

"Stop fooling around and tell us your darkest secret," Kage replied, annoyed.

"Fine, you want a secret; I'll you a secret. I love Kagome," Inu Yasha shot back. Kagome looked at him, shocked.

"You, you do?" She asked fearfully. He looked down at her and replied, "Yeah, I do."

"I'm sorry to break your happy little," Kage paused for a moment trying to think of a word, "whatever, but it's your turn. Tell him what you told me. Kagome tell your little boyfriend what you told me on the train."

Kagome turned death white. Her skin visibly lost its color and if it weren't for her Japanese heritage, her face would have had no color at all.

"Tell them what you did to your stepmother," Kage smirked. He looked at her with glee filled eyes. "We're waiting."

Meanwhile, with his attention solely on Kagome, Kage had forgotten his other hostages. Two of them used this to their advantage. Inu Yasha could not move for obvious reasons, though even if he could, he wouldn't. Sango was on Kagome's other side and within Kage's line of vision. But, she was too out of it to do anything anyways. It was Naraku and Kouga who were able to sneak behind Kage. Naraku held the small fire extinguisher that he had gotten and held it over Kage's head. Kagome's eyes widened and Kage turned around as Naraku brought it down. The teen boy's form crumpled to the ground. But, his finger hit the trigger, sending a bullet through Naraku's chest.

After that, time seemed to move in slow motion. His body fell and it felt like it took a century at the least to do so. But when it did, time speed back to normal. Kagome screamed and Sango looked shocked. It was the first time she showed any emotion since Kage had first killed in the gym.

"Let's go and try to help the others in the gym," Miroku commanded while Kagome screamed in the background.

"Snap out of it," Kouga growled at her, slapping her on the face. She put her left hand up to her cheek and stared at him in wonder.

Finally, she replied, "Thanks. Miroku's right, let's go."

Just then, Kage moved and gathered his mind quickly, running out into the hall. All but Sango rushed to the doorway. She knelt beside her brother and picked something up.

"Where did he go?" Miroku asked, gaping slightly.

"I don't care where he went, but when I find him, he's mine," Inu Yasha growled, tightening his grip on Kagome's waist.

"No," Sango's voice rang out, calm and deadly. "He's mine." To prove her point, she readied the gun her cousin had used to kill her twin.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters lately, but this seemed like the perfect spot to stop. The last time I had chapters this short was when Nagataka started. I'm getting ready to go online in a little bit to post these last two. And, there might be a little wait for the epilogue if I keep this up.

There will be an epilogue, not another sequel. ¿Comprende?

Disclaimer: Yes, Sango gets to kill my one original character, but it's out of revenge, so who cares? I don't own the others though.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Watashi no homu o ashite.

(I love my home.)

The group had never seen Sango like this before. A few cries raised up from a few of the group but she silenced them with a glare. "He's killed my blood. He is my blood. This is my family he's killed and ever though Kage is my family as well, I can't let him hurt any others," she told them, walking into the hallway. "Miroku, go down to the gym with Kouga and try to help out. Inu Yasha and Kagome, you guys try to call for help and then rejoin with Miroku and Kouga in the gym. No one is to be alone at any time other than me," she ordered.

"Sango, why don't you and I find your cousin, and Kouga joins Inu Yasha and Kagome," Miroku suggested.

"No," she shot back.

"Sango, I'm going with you. There's something I need to resolve with Kage. I don't care, I'll follow you and risk my life, but I need to talk to him," Kagome spoke up.

"Well, if you're going then I'm going," Inu Yasha announced.

"If they get to go, then I do too," Kouga told the group.

"And I'm going as well," Miroku said quietly.

"No, Kagome is the only one who can come. She is the only one here with a history with Kage and I forgot that she might need to resolve something. The three of you go help the others. There should only be one more casualty tonight and that's Kage," Sango replied after a few moments to think about the situation. The guys protested, but there wasn't a thing they could do when Sango gave them her glare.

"Dammit, those two are going to get themselves killed," Inu Yasha growled while pacing the principal's office. Miroku was trying to get a hold of the police and failing. Kouga sat and looked at the door, just waiting for someone to open it.

"Oh thank you!" Miroku suddenly said. The other two looked at him and he mouthed to them the good news.

"What the?" Kouga asked aloud, picking something up that had caught his eye. It was a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he read the contents.

"No."

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, hanging up the phone.

"Give me that," Inu Yasha replied, snatching the piece of paper out of Kouga's hands. He quickly skimmed its contents and growled. "We have to save the girls. They're in danger."

"Umm, if you hadn't noticed, we're all in danger," Miroku told his friend.

"Read," Inu Yasha commanded, shoving the paper into Miroku's hands.

__

Kage,

All is going according to plan.

We will lure the two girls away

from the group and let you do

as you please with them at the

spot. It has changed though, it

is now the cafeteria instead of

outside.

"So, Kagome, what do you want to talk to Kage about?" Sango asked as she and her companion stalked the halls.

"Its a few things, like why did he kill Riley, why does he want to kill us, and, my stepmother," Kagome replied.

"Are you going to tell me about your stepmother?" Sango asked.

"She tried to steal my soul so I slipped poison into her food before I left," Kagome replied.

Just then, a loud crash came from the cafeteria. "Let's go," Sango told Kagome, breaking into a run.

A young man sat on one of the tables, staring at the moonlight that filtered in through the windows.

"Hello, sit down; take a load off," he told them.

"Cut the act Kage," Sango called to him.

"Sango, you're words hurt," he mocked an arrow hitting him in the heart.

"Kage, I need to speak with you. There are a few things I need to know," Kagome called out from next to Sango.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Why did you kill those people in the gym?"

"Why? Because, it's people like that in the gym that have made my life a living hell," he looked at her in the eyes, rage burning in them. "You don't know what it's like to be picked on and called names. To be the but of every joke. To do nothing at all and still get thrown in the trash can. If I was quiet I deserved to be punished. If I was loud I needed to be punished. If I took a piss I needed to be punched. For every breath I was tortured. I was the one that they all decided should die. So, they made it so I was ready to pull the trigger. But, I didn't. You see, there was one person who had been kind to me. The class fag, that idiot Riley. But I killed him too. Because he started to become a nuisance. I was only doing what I needed to do to survive."

Sango dropped the handgun and it hit the floor with a clang. "Kage," she whispered, though it rang through the room like a yell. This was all he needed. Kage rushed and dove at the gun and picked it up, holding it at Sango. He smirked and looked at Kagome.

"Don't move or she gets it."

"But she's your cousin," Kagome replied.

"Yes, there is that," he admitted. "But then again, so was Naraku."

"You knew you let them sneak up behind you, didn't you?" Sango asked. Kage laughed and calmly said, "Yes, I did. I let them, and you know why? Because I've always hated that goody two shoes Naraku. Always trying to steal you from me."

"Huh?" Both teen girls asked in unison.

"You honestly didn't know?" Kage asked, wonder on his face. Both girls told him that they didn't. "Sango, you're twin has been in love with you for years. He covets everything he has that was once yours. He has a shrine to you in his closet. He is obsessed with you," Kage told them, his voice serious. Kagome saw her friend's face turn white.

"No, it's not true. Naraku isn't like that," she told herself.

"Haven't you ever wondered why he is always there when you need him? Why whenever you get stranded anywhere, he suddenly comes to your rescue. Why, whenever you leave the bathroom, he's just outside the door, waiting?" Kage asked her. Sango nodded and a small tear slipped down the side of her face.

"Wait, why do you know all of that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a guy. For years, our family was setting it up so that Sango and I were to be married, to keep it in the family and everything. And this past year, when it was made known that we were, Naraku threatened me. Told me to stay away from Sango because she was his. And he told me everything," Kage explained. "And so, I did use this to my advantage tonight to get rid of him, because of his plans for later."

"What plans?" Kagome asked.

"Think back to the past winter with your stepmother Kagome, what did she do to you?" Kage asked.

"No," Kagome gasped, mouth wide open in horror. "Sango," she took a small step closer to her friend.

"Stop right there, remember?" Kage replied, shaking his gun a little. Kagome froze on the spot. And then, out of nowhere, a man rushed into the room and tackled Kage. Three others rushed in and one shouted, "Police!"

Kagome rushed over to Sango and held her against her shoulder, trying to comfort her friend. "Sango! Kagome!" Three voices yelled almost together. Kagome looked up and saw Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kouga running towards them. Someone put a blanket around Kagome's shoulders. She looked up and saw a woman officer smiling down at her who told and she wasn't sure if she was talking to Sango, herself, or both of them, that everything would be fine now.

"Sango, are we going to keep this a secret?" Kagome whispered in her friend's ear.

"What a secret?" Sango asked.

"Tonight, what's happened in here with Kage."

"For now."

A/N: Okay, here's where the last chapter ends. Yes, the last chapter. Sounds really weird, huh? The next chapter will be the epilogue and you get to see what's happened to them a few months after this experience. I have no idea what I'm going to do next. Maybe work on Humans and finish it. I'm thinking of deleting Take the Chance because I have no idea what to do for it. It's just sitting there, collecting dust, like Humans. If you want to adopt it, let me know.

Wow, a lot of stuff was resolved in this chapter. It's hard to believe that I came up with this. It seems like this was just a story I was reading, not creating. But, the Night of Terror is over and I hope they aren't too traumatized. Oh, and if you have reviewed for me at all in the past two stories for this series, make sure you read all of the next chapter. I have something special for you.

I own nothing. Well, except the plot and Kage.


	10. Epilouge

_Important note: I am looking for a staff for my C2 community. Email me if you would like to join or tell me in your review. Also, is anyone interested in coauthoring Take the Chance with me? That or its up for adoption. If it doesn't get adopted by New Years, it's deleted._

**Watashi no homu o ashite.**It was three months after that night that changed their lives completely. Sango and Kagome had yet to tell they guys what had transpired in the cafeteria. Kagome and Inu Yasha were now the "it" couple and they even had plans of getting engaged in the near future. Miroku and Sango had gone on a few dates while Kouga just sat back and as he put it, waiting for the one.

It had been the last day of school that day and the five were hanging out at the lake. Or, actually, at the rock next to the lake. Sango looked at the sky that was tinted pink and orange, watching the sun go down.

"Want a marshmellow?" Inu Yasha asked, holding a roasted marshmellow on a stick out towards her.

"Thanks," she smiled. She gazed back into the sky and was lost in her thoughts.

"Dad, why is it that you don't like it when I write my songs?" Sango had asked a week after her twin's funeral. Her father had let her move back in.

He sighed and looked at her, and began, "Because, you're my baby girl and I don't want you to end up like those girls on tv who are little more than celebratized prostitutes. You are so much better than that."

"But dad, it's just an outlet to let some of the pain I have out. It's nothing more than that and even if I did become a celebratity, I would never do something like that," Sango assured him.

"That's what your mother said," he told her.

"Huh?" Sango asked in amazement.

"You're mother was on her way to becoming a big time star when she started to become involved in the drugs and money. And she had promised me that she wouldn't. I didn't want to tell you this, but her entire death was staged by a man who wanted money she didn't have," he explained.

"Earth to Sango, you there?" Miroku's voice filtered in. Sango looked at him and smiled a secret smile. "Where were you, Pluto?" He asked.

"Just remembering something," she replied before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and began to tickle her.

Inu Yasha looked at the two and began to sink into thoughts of his own.

"Dad, I know what happened," Sesshoumaru told the two one day not long after his and Kagome first date. By this, I mean Sesshoumaru was talking to Inu Yasha and his father, and it was Inu Yasha and Kagome that had gone out, not Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"And why is that?" Katsutoshi asked his elder son.

"Hypnosis. You had yourself hypnotized to forget everything having to deal with Iyumi," he stopped and looked at the two faces in front of him. "And, consequently, all the things having to do with Inu Yasha were erased as well."

Kagome laughed and looked at her boyfriend's face. He was spaced out as well, but then again, he had a lot to deal with at the moment. His father had recently been unhypnotized and there was a lot of drama at his house. Just like her own.

"Dad?" Kagome's weak voice filtered over the phone asked.

"Hey kiddo," his voice answered back, hoarse.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me what she was doing to you?" He suddenly asked.

"I was afraid you weren't going to believe me. I mean, you haven't really been there for me in the past," she replied, letting a little anger slip out.

"Honey, the entire reason I asked you out here was to try and fill in the gap that emerged after I left," he told her.

"Then why now? Why didn't you at least send a birthday card or a Christmas card? Why didn't you invite Souta? He's your child too. I don't want to ever hear from you again," Kagome told him, hanging up the phone. Almost immediatly, it began to ring again.

"Kagome, its your father," her mother told her a little bit later, phone in hand.

"Tell him he's dead to me and to stop any and all contact with me," she told her mother, obviosly shocking the woman who did as her daughter told her.

Miroku and Sango had stopped their games for the moment and each gazed up at the sky which was just now starting to get dark and the stars appearing in the sky.

"Mom, why did you guys lie to me?" He asked the day after Naraku's funeral.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Botan asked, chopping the vegetables for the salad.

"You told me that you were my parents and told me Mayura was my sister when she's my mother and you my grandparents," Miroku replied. Mrs. Botan stopped what she was doing and turned to face him.

"Miroku you are like the son we never had and Mayura was just going to let you do whatever. She was a horrible mother. She was more interested in getting laid and doing drugs then doing the simplest things with you. So, we gave her the choice, go live with some relatives and clean up, or be thrown on the street. We raised you as our son. And, that's how I see you. That's how your father, no I guess he'd be your grandfather now, sees you. We did plan on telling you soon, when we thought you'd be able to handle the truth a little bit better," she finished.

Kouga looked into the fire and saw images flash in it. He let his mind wander a bit.

"Hey Koryu, what's my little boy up to today?" Kouga asked, holdign his son. He looked inside the car in front of him to see Kikyo giving him the glare of death. She was being taken away by social services to a center that would help her straigten her life out. Which, meant that Kouga got full custody of their son. The car pulled away and they watched as she was taken away.

"Hey, let's eat," Kagome's voice announced, taking everyone away from their thoughts. She opened the bag of chips and passed it around, while the others made hot dogs or roasted marshmellows.

Then, out of nowhere, Sango told them, "Back before all the drama started with Kage, I told myself that my life seemed like a soap opera. And, it did at the time, and it still seems to be one, in a way."

"All of our lives seem to be. I wonder why it was us that was chosen," Inu Yasha added.

"But a guy told me something that really made me think," Sango shot a look to Kouga, and continued, "he told me, 'I don't know. Things change, people grow, they make stupid decisions, but without those stupid choices, we'd be nothing. We're supposed to grow, but the stuff that happens in between the beginning and the end, it doesn't help. But, it does let us grow and adapt so that when the story is over, we'll have survived to see the finale.'"

A/N: And, that's it. What, you thought there would be something more? Well, there is a little special at the end of this, but, really, that's kind of been the end since Kouga told Sango that. I didn't know how I would do it, but it would be Sango repeating that to someone after it was all over. I hadn't even really thought of Kage as an evil person until after that. But, I decided, I should have them all at a cookout and let their memories resolve the questions left unanswered.

I am not continuing this any more. This is the end! But, I don't own anyone or thing other than Kage and the plot and things like that. But, if you would like to continue their adventures, ask I might let you.

Okay, one last thing before the special. I never thought that when I first got the startings of a plot of two best friends that hate each other but then come together again would turn into this, but, it seems to go so perfect that way. Like, my original plans were for it end on the 13th chapter of Nagataka but it seemed to be a good idea at the time to let it end on a cliffhanger. I apologize for all the mishaps and long waitings, including the one for this story. But I want to do something special for my 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Bye, unless you've reviewed for me for any of the three stories, then you should stick around for the special which is in:

5

4

3

2

1

Here it is.

A girl with shoulder length hair is busy setting things up. She carries a cake into the room and sets it on the huge table. She looks at the clock and sees that its time. So, she opens the doors and in walks everyone who has reviewed.

The girl, named Alysia, walks up to the stage and a spotlight appears. She takes out a piece of paper and begins, "I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight. If you want, take some food. If you notice, the cake has a one, that's for my one year anniversary. But, anyways, I would like to thank:

Merayna (the section is going for the dogs and I hope this doesn't add to it.), PatrioticPuppy (are you doing anything for one year?), ever free, SltDrkStlker, kagomes shadow, die hentai die, M.Teru(anon), kagomeisme(anon), Samurai-Kagome, Satoru Hikari Kitomaru(anon), lalalaaaa(anon), KaIkO-tHe-ShElL-dAuGhTeR, Cherrysinger, Dog DeMon(anon), Inu Kaiba (my most frequent reviewer and I love you for it!), Star4peace14, remix-69er, gurlhushere13, inu-kag-4evr, alexgirl12 (anon), erica6060, crazyme(anon), katiee(anon), chinadoll27, inuyasha187, stacy(anon), Inusapphrine(you're so loyal, thanks!), Kagome405, Trunks' Brat Baby (crossing the border, that's cool), Reiki(anon), chibi playing with fire, kagome#1(anon), Inanila Momimoya, Kuramie and Kaiaramath, Angel-Devil-101, darrenlee(anon and I have to say I love your review), The Unnamed Demon, Hakutou-chan, inuzgirl, ameythst-tears(were you born in Feb. too?), auraonwings. That's the Nagataka reviews.

Here's Kimi watashi ga natsukashi:

Star4peace14, impulsivexdreams(anon), Inusapphrine(thanks for being one of my most loyal reviwers!), crystal(anon), Inu Kaiba(again, the most frequent reviewer, thanks!), Rieki(anon), Wannanothercrap(anon), Haktou-chan, cheli81(anon), Red Hawk K'sani.

And, here's Homu watashi aishite:

Inusapphrine(I'm sorry to hear what's happened to you lately. I hope things start to look better for you and your family.), Inu Kaiba(my most loyal reviewer ever!), Rieki.

If I could give awards, then, they would go to a few special folks. One would have to go to Inu Kaiba, who without a doubt is my most loyal reviewer ever. She has reviewed almost every chapter. Another would go to Inusapphrine, who has always reviewed at least once, often more for everything I have in the Inu Yasha section. The best review I have ever gotten is a tie between Merayna and darrenlee. And, so on. I want to thank you all and I want to thank people who will give me future reviews as well. And, Nagataka has hit 100! It actually has 105 at the moment! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you've made me so happy. Also, I would like to add that all of your reviews were positive. I never once got a single flame."

With that, the girl steps off stage and sits down. She watches as the crowd eats and talks and thinks back on the past year. She gets a notebook out and starts to write something down. She then looks up and smiles, saying, "Well, what's next?"


End file.
